Gallantmon Crimson Mode
|level=Mega |levelref=Gallantmon Crimson Mode is treated as a "Burst Mode" Digimon in Digimon Masters, and as an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. |levelcat=Burst Mode |levelcat2=Ultra |attribute=Virus |attribute2=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |family2=Metal Empire |family3=Wind Guardians |family4=Dragon's Roar |jatype=Holy Knight |entype=Warrior |from=GallantmonDigimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon M6 * (w/ Grani)Digimon Tamers, "Jeri Fights Back" 50 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |enva2=Brian Beacock |enva2n=(Tamers) |partner=Takato Matsuki Chief Glare |jacards= , , , , , , , |encards= , , |s1=Gallantmon |s2=Gallantmon Chaos Mode |g1=Royal Knights }} Gallantmon Crimson Mode is a Warrior Digimon. It is a hidden form of Gallantmon whose body is clad in armor that shines crimson. Because it has fully released its power, its armor portions possess the heat to dye them red. For that reason, it is unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration. Within its chest is its DigiCore, which sealed the "Digital Hazard", and when it discharges all the power in its body, a energy emission can be distinguished coming from its back. It wields a divine lance of light, " ", and a divine sword of light, " ", energy weapons that have no physical form. Attacks *'Invincible Sword': Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Blutgang. *'Final Justice'This attack is named "Crimson Light" in Digimon Masters and retains its original name of "Quo Vadis" in Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Links, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( ): Disintegrates the opponent into electrons with the Gungnir, then consigns them to oblivion within another dimension whither thou canst not follow. *' ' **'Dash Blutgang' *' ' *'Royal Saber'This attack belongs to Gallantmon but is mistakenly given to Gallantmon Crimson Mode on .: Dispatches a strong blow from the Gram. Design Gallantmon Crimson Mode is a knight encased in armor that radiates a bright crimson color that emblazon all but its mouth plate, sides, gauntlets and the ankle of its with gold trimming. It has five pairs of angelic wings on its back. Its DigiCore is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and its forehead and bear the Zero Unit. It carries an energy lance, Blutgang, and sword, Grugnir, into battle. Etymologies ;Dukemon: Crimson Mode (デュークモン：クリムゾンモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. Some media shorten "Crimson Mode" to "CM". *(En:) . *(En:) . *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Gallantmon Crimson Mode Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. Some media shorten "Crimson Mode" to "CM". *(En:) . *(En:) . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Fusion Digimon World 4 Gallantmon Crimson Mode is unlocked by clearing the item retrieval quest in very hard mode. His signature weapon in the game is called the "Invisible" which once worn, gives him his wings. Digimon World: Next Order Gallantmon CM is a Fire Virus type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from Gallantmon and one of Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon, Alphamon, Kentaurosmon, ChaosGallantmon, Examon or Jesmon. Ultra level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable by matching two level 99 Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gallantmon Crimson Mode is #324, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 336 HP, 370 MP, 190 Attack, 170 Defense, 168 Spirit, 143 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, Gladiator, and StatusBarrier traits. After completing the game you get a mission to defeat Gaia Origin. After several consecutive boss fights, you fight Gallantmon Crimson Mode. In Dawn, you will be rewarded with his scan data for defeating the Gaia Origin. Gallantmon Crimson Mode can also DNA digivolve from Gallantmon and Seraphimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 440 spirit and 100% friendship. Gallantmon Crimson Mode can be hatched from the Silver Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dukemon Crimson Mode is #294, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Assassin's Arm, 7 Lucky Gods, Stun Barrier, and Status Barrier traits. Dukemon Crimson Mode digivolves from Gallantmon. In order to Digivolve into Dukemon Crimson Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 57 with 260 attack, 5 aptitude, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Dukemon Crimson Mode. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gallantmon Crimson Mode DigiFuses from Gallantmon, ShineGreymon, Ophanimon, and Vermilimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gallantmon CM is #320 and is a Light Virus Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Gallantmon. Its special attack is Quo Vadis and its support skill is Crimson Mode which increases Attack, Defence, Intelligence and Speed by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gallantmon CM is #320 and is a Light Virus Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Gallantmon. Its special attack is Quo Vadis and its support skill is Crimson Mode which increases Attack, Defence, Intelligence and Speed by 10%. Digimon Battle Gallantmon Crimson Mode is the special digivolution form of Guilmon. Requirements are: Gallantmon Crimson Mode Special Card 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 and Gallantmon/Megidramon Level 61+. Its stat growth is: 3 STR, 2(+1) DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. Digimon Masters Gallantmon Crimson Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode digivolves from Gallantmon, once the "Gungnir" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Dukemon Crimsonmode is card 6-516. Digimon Soul Chaser There are four versions Gallantmon Crimson Mode. They digivolve into each other. Digimon Links Gallantmon CM digivolves from Gallantmon. Notes and references